


All Treats No Tricks

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Meetings, Flirting, Hyung Kink, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: In Sehun’s opinion, Halloween is the best holiday. When else can he wear a skimpy outfit, eat lots of candy, get drunk, and hook up with a hot stranger?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 62





	All Treats No Tricks

“Could you take any longer in there?” Baekhyun’s muffled voice questions from behind the door.

“I’m almost done!” Sehun answers with a roll of his eyes. He brings the mascara wand to his other eye, curling his lashes upwards to make his eyes pop even more.

Sehun licks his red gloss-coated lips, preening at his own reflection in the mirror. He went all out for his costume, and he isn’t about to let that go to waste with some half-assed makeup.

There’s a party tonight; not just any regular old party, but a Halloween party at one of the university's biggest frat houses. All the hottest people on campus, Sehun and his friends included, will be there. Since it is Halloween night, they of course had to get themselves prettied up in their best costumes.

Sehun is dressed as a little demon tonight. There’s a horned headband on top of his head, while a black and red crop top shows off his flat stomach and svelte waist. The matching tutu skirt is teasingly short, and the tiny devil wings attached to it call attention to the main attraction: Sehun’s ass.

Oh, and if all that isn’t sexy enough, Sehun is also wearing black sheer thigh highs. He's even wearing a pair of red soled heels.

He looks very fuckable if he does say so himself.

He’s been preparing for this night for weeks, looking through costume stores and all over the internet to find the perfect outfit. Last year, he was a playboy bunny, and the year before that he was a sexy cat. It was only right that he changed things up this year by going as a sexy demon.

In Sehun’s opinion, Halloween is the best holiday. When else can he wear a skimpy outfit, eat lots of candy, get drunk, and hook up with a hot stranger?

Baekhyun raps on the wooden door once more. “What’s taking you so long? Busy prepping your asshole?”

“Wanna help?” Sehun shoots back. Baekhyun isn’t completely wrong. He _did_ finger himself in the shower earlier. There's bound to be a lot of gorgeous men at the party tonight; it would be a shame if Sehun went home without getting fucked by one of them.

Baekhyun laughs. “Hate to break it to you, but I already have a boyfriend.”

“He can join in,” Sehun replies, reminiscing about the time Chanyeol ate him out while Baekhyun sucked his cock. The couple really knew how to spoil him and make him feel included during their little escapades.

Sehun takes one last look at the mirror to make sure everything is in place. When he's satisfied, he shuts off the lights and exits the bathroom, his heels clacking against the floor.

“Finally!” Baekhyun exclaims when he hears Sehun walk out of the bathroom. “What was taking you so long? We’re gonna be late if you don’t— _oh."_

Sehun grins in satisfaction when he sees Baekhyun’s jaw drop. It’s exactly the reaction he’s looking for.

“Holy fucking shit,” Baekhyun gapes when he catches sight of Sehun’s outfit.

“You like?” Sehun asks. It’s not even a question. Baekhyun looks like he could eat him right then and there.

The older man lets out a low whistle. “No wonder you were taking so long. You look so fucking good, dude.”

“And you wanted me to dress up as ‘something scary for a change’,” Sehun says in a terrible impression of Baekhyun’s higher pitched voice.

“That was before I knew you would dress up as a walking wet dream!” Baekhyun protests. “Did you really have to be so sexy? I’m honestly scared that I might pop a boner if I keep looking at you.”

That's reassuring. Sehun already knows he's sexy, but he still likes hearing it from other people. Especially if said people were attractive too.

Baekhyun also looks hot tonight, even more so than usual. He didn't go all out like Sehun, but his vampire costume suits him well— dramatic makeup, fake fangs, a billowing dark cape and all.

“Guys?” the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice reverberates through the room, accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps against hardwood floors. “You ready to go? Or is Sehun still not done pampering himself?”

“I'm pampered already, thank you very much,” Sehun huffs. Sure, he might have taken longer than the two of them to get ready, but he thinks the final product is very well worth it.

Chanyeol chooses that moment to walk into the room. “Yixing just texted me asking where we are. I think we should— oh _wow._ You look hot.” 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Baekhyun says. There’s a longing look on his face as he scans Sehun’s body, taking in every detail and putting them into memory. “Are you sure you still want to go out tonight? The three of us can have fun here...”

“I would’ve prepped my asshole for nothing then,” Sehun quips. As fun as threesomes with Baekhyun and Chanyeol were, he’s feeling rather adventurous tonight.

“That’s a shame,” Chanyeol says. He looks good tonight too, dressed in an impressive Joker costume. Like Baekhyun, he also looks very sexy— the messy hair and dark purple suit bring out the edgier side of him, contrasting his usual golden retriever-like sunniness. It’s different, but he looks good. Really good.

Oh shit. Did Sehun have a thing for guys who strictly wore dark clothing now? He sincerely hopes not. He had gotten over his goth-scene-emo phase years ago. The last thing he needs is to get swept off his feet by a guy with bright dyed hair and a superiority complex.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol. “There’ll be tons of other pretty boys we can mess around with.”

“But they won’t be as pretty as Sehun.” Well, he can’t exactly argue with that.

“True, but there’s always Christmas,” Baekhyun grins, sending a flirty wink at Sehun. “And don’t forget about the New Year’s Eve orgies.”

“I love orgies!” Chanyeol beams.

“We know you do.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at his friends’ antics. Orgies were great, especially when those two were in the mix, but like he said, he’s on the prowl for something new tonight. “Let’s go.”

🍬🍬🍬

  
  


The party is in full swing by the time they get there. College kids stumble from room to room; either drunk, high, half naked, or a messy combination of all three.

To say that Sehun’s outfit gets attention is an understatement. He becomes the talk of the party as soon as he steps into the house with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in tow. Nearly all eyes are on him as he sashays from the doorway to the living room where the fun is happening.

He gets a lot of compliments on his way there. They’re mostly from guys, asking if he would like to mess around in one of the bedrooms, but a few girls do make sure he knows how pretty he looks. One girl even offers to peg him.

Fortunately, the three of them manage to get away from the most crowded part of the house before they can catch a whiff of anyone’s B.O.

“Anyone catch your attention yet?” Chanyeol nudges him with his elbow. “I heard some school alumni crashed the party. You might even get yourself a hot lawyer sugar daddy.”

Sehun snickers. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t like older men _that_ much. They were usually too clingy and serious for his taste. “I saw a cute guy dressed as Alain Delon.”

“The old French guy from those pretentious movies you like?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Obviously he was dressed as the younger version. And _excuse_ you, Alain Delon is a sex icon.”

“You’d know all about sex icons,” Chanyeol snorts. “You gonna get with him?”

Sehun shrugs. “If I can find him, yeah.” It isn’t a question whether the guy was gay or not. Even straight guys were a little gay for Sehun.

The rest of the night is spent tossing back drinks and mooching off people’s juuls. Sehun doesn’t find the young Alain Delon lookalike, which is a bit of a shame, but he’s not too disappointed about it. There are many fish in the sea, many of which are more than willing to get into Sehun’s net.

As all parties went, it’s a blur of alcohol, smoke, flashing lights, and blaring music. Sehun doesn’t drink that much, but he does grind against a few people, letting them move their hips against his ass to the beat of the music.

When he decides he needs a break from dancing, he heads over to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He’s just about to grab some beer when another set of fingers wrap around the neck of the bottle.

“Oh, whoops,” comes a voice from beside him, audible even amongst the sea of voices and the loud trap song playing from the speakers.

Annoyed, Sehun turns around to look at the person who came in between him and his drink. He’s more than ready to tell the guy off for being rude and not waiting for his turn, but the words die in his throat when he catches sight of the guy.

The creature standing next to him is a god among men. Except he isn’t God. Quite the opposite really.

As luck would have it, the smoking hot guy standing next to Sehun is dressed like the devil. Like, the actual devil. 

Bright red hair is styled into two tall horns on top of his head. He’s dressed in a deep red and black suit, accessorised with gold chains and rings that make him look like a million dollars. He’s shorter than Sehun, but he certainly makes up for it with his sculpted build— as shown by his proudly displayed six-pack.

He’s sexy. Sexy enough for Sehun to get on his knees and suck his cock right then and there regardless who’s watching. He’s exactly what Sehun is looking for.

“Sorry,” the guy says, his voice as smooth as butter. “You can have it.” 

“Oh,” is all Sehun says. He doesn't care about the drink anymore, he’s more interested in tasting the gorgeous man in front of him. 

“I can’t help but notice your costume,” the guy continues. There's a smile on his lips, seductive and sinful. “We’re matching.”

Sehun grins back at him flirtatiously, the way he does when he wants a man to fuck him hard and rough. “We sure are.”

“I thought I'd be the hottest demon here, but you pull off the look better than I do,” the guy says, giving Sehun a once-over with those beautiful eyes of his.

“Thanks,” Sehun replies. He's glad that the guy finds him attractive too; but then again, who isn't attached to Sehun? “Are you here alone?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” the guy answers. “Why? You wanna hang out with me?”

“What if I do?” Sehun tilts his head to the side coyly. “It's Halloween, isn't it? I think I should get a treat.”

“Are you saying I'm a treat?”

“Depends,” Sehun hums, jutting his hip out and resting it against the kitchen counter. “How long is your lollipop?”

"Seven inches,” the guy says smugly.

Sehun hums in response. "Is it as sweet as the rest of you?"

The guy lets out a laugh, it's deep and earnest and just as sexy as the rest of him. “Wow,” he says, shaking his head. “You’re something else, aren't you?”

“I know I am.” Sehun’s smile widens. “You can call me Sehun.”

“I'm Junmyeon.”

“Can I call you daddy?” 

“If you want to, but I prefer hyung,” the guy— no, _Junmyeon_ says. He’s full on smirking now. “Can I call you baby?”

“If you want to,” Sehun quips, mimicking the same tone Junmyeon used. He suddenly isn’t tired of dancing anymore. “So Junmyeon hyung, do you want to dance with me?”

“Is that even a question?” Junmyeon replies, he’s turning his head at the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. The obnoxious trap song has just ended and the beginnings of an Iggy Azalea song start playing. He offers his hand out to Sehun. “Let’s go?”

“Yes, hyung,” Sehun says sweetly, taking Junmyeon’s hand and following him to the center of the room.

There are dozens of other bodies dancing and gyrating to the music, but all Sehun can focus on is the handsome devil beside him. How can he not? Junmyeon is hotter than Hell itself.

They’re able to slot through the sweaty glittery bodies and find themselves a spot. Junmyeon wastes no time in placing his hands on Sehun’s waist, his palms laying flat against Sehun’s sides as he starts moving his hips to the music.

Sehun follows his movements, swinging his hips and arching his ass so that it’s pressed up against Junmyeon’s crotch. It’s right there and then Sehun decides that Junmyeon is so much better than that Alain Delon wannabe, even if he does have dyed red hair.

They grind to the beat of the music. They aren't perfectly in sync, and the heels make it harder for Sehun to move around, but he’s dancing with a really hot guy, so it’s kind of worth it. He hopes Junmyeon’s dick is as impressive as the rest of him, it would be a shame if Sehun got his asshole ready for something that isn’t actually seven inches long.

Sehun lets out a small gasp when Junmyeon’s grip tightens around his bare waist. He can’t blame him though, Sehun’s waist is delectable, and men are often left in awe when they see that their hands can encircle the entirety of it.

“You’re really sexy,” Junmyeon compliments, his voice hot and heavy against the shell of Sehun’s ear.

“You too,” Sehun replies, humming in content when Junmyeon moves closer to him, leaving very little room between their gyrating bodies.

“Please tell me you’re single and that you’re not cheating on someone by doing this with me,” Sehun says. He might be a slut, but he certainly isn’t a homewrecker. God forbid Junmyeon has a boyfriend or girlfriend somewhere.

“I’m as single as can be,” Junmyeon assures. “Unless of course you want to do something about that.”

Sehun snickers. “At least take me to dinner first.”

“I think I’d like to fuck you first.”

“I think I’d like you to fuck me first too,” Sehun quips, pushing his ass further back against Junmyeon for emphasis. He’s more than a little tipsy right now; Junmyeon probably has more to do with it than actual alcohol.

“I'm glad we're on the same page then,” Junmyeon replies. He reaches out to place a hand on Sehun’s ass, which Sehun appreciates, he loves it when people touch his ass. He rewards Junmyeon by rubbing said ass further against his front— and _oh wow,_ is that a boner?

Sehun swivels his head around to look at Junmyeon properly. “You're hard already, hyung?”

Junmyeon doesn't even look embarrassed. “How can I not when you’re in front of me?” he asks, moving his hand from Sehun's ass to slip under his tutu and squeeze his front. “What about you? Does grinding like this turn you on, Sehunnie?"

Sehun’s dick twitches in his underwear. In hindsight, it would have been better for him to tuck, but it's way too late for that now. He hopes he doesn't get hard enough that his panties won’t stay on. As much as he likes showing off his body, the sight of his penis is reserved for the people who deserve it.

Junmyeon just so happens to be one of those people.

“Hyung,” Sehun says, just loud enough for his voice to be heard over the thumping music. “Let’s get out of here.”

“My dorm? Or yours?”

“Do you have a roommate?” Sehun asks. He’s usually shameless about these kinds of things, but a random person bursting in the room while he and Junmyeon are having sex would certainly ruin the mood.

“Nah,” Junmyeon chuckles. “So you can scream as loud as you want.”

A shiver of excitement courses through Sehun at that. He reluctantly pulls away from Junmyeon, already missing the other man's body heat.

He texts both Chanyeol and Baekhyun telling them where he’ll be for the rest of the night. He hopes Junmyeon isn’t secretly a psychopathic murderer that’ll kill him after fucking him.

But then again, Junmyeon doesn't seem like the type to sell organs to the black market.

They can’t get their hands off each other even as they clamber inside the taxi Junmyeon had called. Sehun takes it upon himself to straddle Junmyeon’s lap and shove his tongue into his mouth, tangling his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair and messing up the meticulously styled devil horns. Meanwhile, Junmyeon’s hands haven’t left Sehun’s butt, groping at it so hard Sehun is bound to have bruises by tomorrow morning.

It’s hot, like really hot. Sehun wants him more than anything.

“You're so sexy,” Sehun murmurs against the kiss. His hair is a mess and he lost his devil headband somewhere on the way to the car, but he can’t bring himself to care. How can he pay attention to anything else while dry-humping Junmyeon in the backseat?

The cab driver sends them an annoyed look through the rearview mirror. He’s probably had enough of horny couples making out in his car.

“Be patient, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says, giving Sehun a rough squeeze on the ass. “Be a good boy for hyung, okay?”

Sehun pouts at that, but he obeys and sits still, resigning himself to nipping and kissing at Junmyeon’s neck to entertain himself.

  
  


🍬🍬🍬

  
  


It seems like forever until they arrive at Junmyeon’s building. Sehun would have tripped over his feet in his haste to get out of the car if Junmyeon wasn’t there to steady him.

Thankfully, Junmyeon’s dorm has an elevator, so Sehun doesn’t have to lug himself up three flights of stairs while wearing Louboutins. If there wasn't an elevator, Junmyeon would just have to carry him. Sehun has no doubt that he can do it— he looks very strong.

They make it to Junmyeon’s room without a hitch. Sehun kisses Junmyeon with urgency the second the door closes behind them. Junmyeon’s mouth tastes like cheap beer and candy corn, and Sehun can't get enough of him.

He places his hands on Junmyeon’s bare chest, his fingertips tracing the lines of his pecs. Junmyeon doesn't break the kiss even as he shrugs out of his suit jacket, tossing it onto the floor in one messy heap.

“M-Mhmmm,” Sehun moans as Junmyeon’s tongue slides over the roof of his mouth. It’s a sloppy, desperate kiss, but he's loving every second of it. He especially loves it when Junmyeon curls his hand around the back of his neck and pulls him closer.

Sehun shoves him back until Junmyeon’s back hits the wall. He deepens the kiss, eager to taste more of Junmyeon’s mouth. It's a mess of tongue and teeth and spit, but they're both into it.

Sehun gasps into Junmyeon’s mouth when the older man reaches down to cup Sehun’s hardening cock through his panties. He does what he's wanted to do since they were at the club: push his hips against Junmyeon’s hand and start grinding into it.

Junmyeon moves away from his lips to kiss his way down Sehun’s neck, sucking on the flawless skin before nipping on it the way Sehun had done to him earlier. Sehun pants heavily into his ear, moving his hand from Junmyeon’s chest up into his hair.

“Shit, Sehunnie”, Junmyeon breathes out, his hand moving up and down the outline of Sehun’s shaft. Sehun is practically tenting through his underwear now, the tip of his dick visible above the waistline. “Do you like that? Do you like it when hyung touches you?”

“Yes hyung,” Sehun replies, thrusting into Junmyeon’s warm hand like a cat in heat. “I want you— I want your cock in me.”

Junmyeon wants his cock inside Sehun too, if the hungry look in his eyes is any indication. He helps Sehun get out of his crop top before grabbing him by the hips and nudging him backwards toward the bed.

Sehun kicks off his heels, thankful to get those painful things off his feet as Junmyeon crawls over him. He feels Junmyeon’s fingers hook into the waistband of his tutu and panties, pulling them down until they’re pooling at his ankles.

Left in just the thigh highs, Sehun feels a little cold— the cool air of Junmyeon’s room making goosebumps prickle on his bare skin. No worries, he knows Junmyeon will warm him up soon enough. 

He reaches for the zipper of Junmyeon’s pants, fumbling it open and shoving the pants down to Junmyeon’s muscular thighs. He finally gets to see the dick that has been brushing against his ass all night, and he isn’t disappointed.

Junmyeon’s cock is thick and long, it isn’t as big as Sehun’s, but it’s just the right size to fit in his tight hole. Sehun wants it in him _now._

“I want you to fuck me,” Sehun says in one long breath. “I've wanted you to fuck me since we were at the party.” He emphasizes his point with a sharp snap against Junmyeon’s hand, just so the older man can feel how hard he is.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, giving Sehun’s crotch another squeeze. “Yeah, I’ll fuck you.”

Junmyeon runs his hand up and down Sehun’s length, quickening the pace when Sehun lets out a loud whine.

He pauses to spit in his hand for some lubricant and then goes back to touching Sehun, stroking him harder and faster.

“A-Ah,” Sehun breathes out. His hips are pumping unevenly now. He’s going to cum soon if Junmyeon doesn't stop stroking him like this. “Don't tease.”

“But you look so pretty like this,” Junmyeon hums, stroking along the head of Sehun’s cock head and playing with the sensitive slit.

Sehun grits his teeth. He's supposed to be the tease here, not Junmyeon. “I'll be prettier if you put your dick in me.”

“Such a demanding dongsaeng,” Junmyeon shakes his head, giving Sehun’s dick a soft squeeze. “And here I thought you were a good boy.”

Sehun scowls at him brattily. “If you don’t fuck me then I’ll do it myself,” he huffs, reaching out to stuff his fingers into his own hole.

He would have been successful if Junmyeon hadn’t suddenly gripped his wrist.

“Be patient, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon chides, stopping Sehun before he can get too close. “Hyung will take care of you.”

Sehun sincerely hopes so. He’s so hard right now it actually hurts— he might actually lose it if Junmyeon doesn’t fuck him soon.

He almost cries tears of joy when Junmyeon reaches over to open his bedside drawer, fumbling his hand around until he retrieves a condom and a bottle of lube. Sehun can’t take his eyes off of him as he tosses them onto the bed.

Sehun spreads his legs invitingly, showing off his pink and puckered hole. “Please fuck me, hyung,” he says, batting his eyelashes up at Junmyeon.

“Of course, baby,” Junmyeon replies, and with that he finally rolls a condom onto his dick. Sehun usually prefers barebacking, because he likes to feel the cock slamming into his prostate and being filled with cum, but he knows full-well they have to be safe.

Besides, he doesn’t think Junmyeon’s cock can disappoint him in any way. They might be strangers now, but this certainly won’t be the last time they’ll be doing this.

Smirking, Junmyeon pops the cap of the lube bottle open. He pours a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching back to touch Sehun’s hole.

Sehun hisses when Junmyeon works a lubed finger inside, getting up to his knuckle before Sehun tenses out of reflex. He _did_ finger himself earlier to prep for this, but even then, his hole is still so tight.

“You okay?” Junmyeon asks. “Should I stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Junmyeon presses his finger further in, working it in and out of Sehun's ass. Sehun bucks at the new addition, writhing in place as Junmyeon swirls his finger deeper inside him.

Sehun curses as Junmyeon inserts another finger inside his ass, working him open to get him ready for his cock.

As much as Sehun loves having a tight asshole, times like this make him wish that he was just a little bit looser, just so the prep part didn’t have to take as long.

“Faster,” Sehun demands, arching himself further back against Junmyeon’s hand. “Want your cock in me.”

He inhales sharply as Junmyeon presses the third and last finger in, turning his face to the side as he tries to adjust. He can’t help but moan when he feels one of Junmyeon’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

"Do you think you're ready?" Junmyeon asks, placing his other hand on Sehun’s hip to steady him.

"Fuck yes,” Sehun's voice comes out as a strained whine as he tries not to shut his legs close. “Fuck me hard and good, hyung.”

Sehun audibly gasps in surprise when Junmyeon pulls his fingers out, leaving his hole empty and fluttering against the air. A needy noise escapes his throat when Junmyeon places his hands on his thighs to spread them wider apart.

“Fuck,” is what Junmyeon says before aligning himself with Sehun’s hole and pushing in.

“Shit— Junmyeon!” Sehun moans as Junmyeon enters him. It’s slick and it’s hot, and Sehun can’t help but clench around him. This is what he’s been waiting for the whole night and he’s _finally_ fucking getting it.

Even with all that stretching and prep earlier, it’s still a tight fit. Sehun keens in pleasure, clenching around Junmyeon’s big fat cock.

“You're so hot,” Junmyeon grunts, experimentally moving his hips against Sehun’s own. “So friggin’ pretty, Sehunnie.”

“More,” Sehun responds, pushing back against Junmyeon’s dick once he’s adjusted to the length and width inside him. His breath hitches when Junmyeon briefly pulls out and thrusts back in. Over and over and over. “Hyung please— more, please give me more.”

Junmyeon gives him what he wants. He buries himself deeper into Sehun, quickening his pace as the bed rocks from underneath them. Sehun curls his toes in pleasure, little gasps escaping his mouth as Junmyeon continues fucking him. If this is what having sex with the devil feels like, then Sehun wouldn't mind going to Hell. He's committed enough sins to warrant it anyway.

“Do you like that?” Junmyeon asks, accompanied with a particularly good thrust into Sehun’s prostate. “Do you like my cock in you?”

“Yes— ah hyung, fuck me harder,” Sehun moans, wrapping his legs around Junmyeon’s waist as the older man ruts into him. “You’re so— ah fuck, you’re so big, hyung.”

Sehun is close to crying by the time Junmyeon is literally balls-deep into him. It feels so good— he's so aroused he feels like he could burst.

He must have shed a tear or two because Junmyeon suddenly slows down his thrusts. “Does it hurt?” Junmyeon asks.

“A l-little,” Sehun admits. It isn't a problem though, he's always liked it a little rough, and Junmyeon doesn't disappoint.

Concern flickers through Junmyeon’s handsome features. “Should I stop?”

"No!” Sehun replies immediately, lest Junmyeon do something terrible like pull out. "Keep going."

Sehun doesn't protest when Junmyeon begins moving his hips harder and faster, his hands in a white-knuckled grip on Sehun's sides.

"Y-Yes," Sehun pants, his hips pushing back in time with Junmyeon's thrusts. "Fuck— hyung. Junmyeon hyung, I’m—”

"Sehunnie—" Junmyeon's voice breaks. He yanks Sehun back against him, driving his cock deep inside Sehun's body. He's moving faster now, each deep thrust bringing Sehun closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck— Junmyeon— ah h-hyung," Sehun gasps out between thrusts. "Oh my god— fuck!”

Junmyeon’s grip tightens around him. “Shit, Sehunnie. I'm close,” he grunts as sweat drips from his forehead. “Fuck, I'm gonna—”

The combination of Sehun clenching around him and the sounds he's making proves to be too much for Junmyeon, because he’s actually cumming, thrusting into Sehun's ass with a loud moan. His grip on Sehun stays tight, blunt fingernails digging into Sehun’s skin as he continues fucking into Sehun.

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to tip over the edge too. He gasps when Junmyeon’s hand moves from his hips to his cock, tugging and pumping at it until Sehun is crying out— spilling cum all over himself, his thigh highs, and Junmyeon’s white sheets.

“Shit,” Sehun says. His bones and muscles feel like jelly as he collapses onto the mattress. His head is spinning as his vision is blurry— a result of that very intense orgasm, but he’s more than content.

He barely registers Junmyeon pulling out of him, removing the condom before tying it up and tossing it into the garbage bin beside his bed.

Almost tenderly, Junmyeon rolls the thigh highs off Sehun’s legs, leaving them on the pile with the rest of their discarded clothes. He then grabs a few tissues from his bedside table, using them to clean off the sticky mess on Sehun’s thighs and ass. When he’s done, he also throws those into the bin.

Grateful, Sehun gives Junmyeon a little smile. Very seldom does he hook up with a guy that’s also a gentleman. “Thanks,” he says, gathering all the remaining energy in his body to manoeuvre his head onto Junmyeon’s soft pillows.

“Anytime,” Junmyeon replies, taking the space beside Sehun.

They lie against each other on the bed, tired and panting as they gaze at each other. Junmyeon pulls the covers over them, and Sehun takes it upon himself to snuggle closer to him. If there is one thing he loves more than sex it's after-sex cuddles.

Thankfully, Junmyeon is happy to oblige. He throws one arm over Sehun's waist to tug him closer. “You were amazing.”

“You too,” Sehun says, resting his head on Junmyeon’s defined chest. “You're definitely a treat.”

Junmyeon reaches out to brush Sehun’s hair out of his forehead, his touch light and gentle. “Happy Halloween, Sehun.”

“Happy, Halloween, hyung,” Sehun says, snuggling in closer to Junmyeon’s body warmth.

Sated and sleepy, Sehun shuts his eyes close, thinking that tonight was definitely a Halloween very well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
